


The Argument

by ionlyjoinedforfanfic



Series: The Good Girl [5]
Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Donald, Verbal Aggression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlyjoinedforfanfic/pseuds/ionlyjoinedforfanfic
Summary: You attend a party with Donald but jealousy and insecurities lead to your first argument. Donald struggles to control his anger.
Relationships: Donald Pierce/Reader, Donald Pierce/You
Series: The Good Girl [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982072
Kudos: 2





	The Argument

**Author's Note:**

> Though I write Donnie as being very loving and affection, I have tried to always show him as secretive, and somewhat controlling. He is always holding part of himself back, partly this is manipulative but also, for me, he is trying to be a better man for the reader. Of course, he can’t keep it up and I wanted to explore how the facade would crack under pressure.

Krissy had gone all out for the party; coordinated paper decorations seemed to adorn every surface, food was good, and drinks flowed freely. The house was alive with friendly chatter and you thought, all in all, it should be considered a success. Even though you currently found yourself stuck in a very dull conversation with Tom, Greg and some guy from Tom’s work (Jim or was it Jeff?). They’d begun talking about music and mentioned something about local gigs, but it had descended, as was usual, to the tedium of sport! Your attention waned and you actively sought out something more fascinating, someone really.

Across the room and could see Donnie smirking, chatting and seemingly enjoying himself - comfortable and at ease. Familiar butterflies began to flutter inside you. You were happy, if you were really going to make this work you needed to break out of your little bubble, and Krissy and Tom’s party allowed you to do that. The crowd parted and you could see who he was talking to, the butterflies died under the weight of your sinking heart.

Jessica – you had known her since school (like most of the guests at the party) but you wouldn’t count her as a friend. She was, and always had been, beautiful. Her beauty only matched by her confidence, a combination most were mesmerised by. She had little time for you, you were too insignificant. Yet she was fond of Krissy and your friendship seemed only to spark jealousy in the girl who had everything. Why were you surprised she’d always turn up at these things, to sour the moment. And right now, she was holding the attention of your boyfriend. Flirting. Of course, that’s what she was doing – batting her eyelashes, twirling her hair around her fingers, a coquettish smile on her face.

You wished the world would swallow you up. But you mustered what nerve you had, nodded a goodbye to the three amigos, took a deep breath and walked over.

“Hey baby,” Donnie’s southern drawl and smile welcoming you to him.

“Hi, see you’ve bee mingling,” your arm went to his waist and you shot a look at Jessica – it was petty and in no way subtle.

“Hi, I was just helping Donnie here feel at ease. Part of the gang.” Her voice was sickly sweet, but you knew from experience that it only masked the venom beneath.

“I bet.”

“I was just saying how surprising it was seeing you together. Chalk and cheese. Wherever did you meet?” she giggled, her smile beaming but there was no playfulness in her meaning, sharp cuts and criticism is all Jessica ever offered you.

“Joe’s but I’m pretty sure you knew that.” You couldn’t hide your annoyance.

Donnie made light of the situation, “Yeah you’re too good for me baby. Still can’t believe my luck, that you agreed to go out with me.” He kissed cheek and his hand tugged you to his side.

“Hey, I came to get you so we could say thanks to Krissy before we get going.” It was a feeble attempt to cover your feelings, you were sure that Jessica could see throw your plan completely, but you couldn’t endure this for longer than needed.

“Sure baby. It was nice to meet you.” And with that you were away from her.

\---X---

“You have fun baby?” Donnie asked pulling out of the parking space. You shrugged in response, honestly, Jessica had a way of tainting anything good, she’d always made you feel small, inferior. You knew that you took things to heart and normally you’d shake things off, but jealousy bubbled inside. Of course, the beautiful, single women would seek Donnie out, he had his share of women – he told you as much himself, and Jessica flocking there too only agitated you further.

“You seemed to enjoy yourself.”

He laughed, “More than I thought I would. You got some nice friends, baby.”

“Like Jessica?”

His laugh grew louder, “Oh she’s seems like a piece of work. Not that good of a friend huh?”

“Why do you say that? Because she was flirting with you?”

He laughed again, before reaching over to squeeze your thigh.

“Yeah, told me straight off the bat she knew who I was too, still did her little routine. Wouldn’t like to see what she did to her enemies…You didn’t put her up to it did you some honey trap?” You scowled and he stuck out a pouty bottom lip, mockingly, though he soon saw you were no mood for his playful teasing. “Hey baby, are you serious? Baby don’t be like that, no need to be jealous.” The thumb on his hand gently brushing back and forth on your thigh.

“Why ‘cos a beautiful woman was throwing herself at you?”

“Hey, you’re beautiful…She came to me baby. What do you want me to do?” You shrugged again. His attention split between the road and your face, his smile quickly fading. “You really think I give a shit about some uppity tramp that comes on to me? Look, I would have told her where to go but I was being polite.” There was a pause as he shook his head in frustration and then huffed, “You’re just going to have to deal with that like I have to.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” you had to push, to know what he really meant but you should have let it die.

Donnie’s teeth were gritted and face stern, “Who’s Greg?”

“What do you mean?... Greg, he’s Tom’s friend. You met him.”

“Didn’t mention you know him from school.”

“I know most of them through school, or Krissy or Tom.”

“Someone mentioned you used to go out.” The sharpness in Donnie’s voice cut into you.

“Someone?” You didn’t wait for him to answer you knew who it was. “God, Donnie it was so long ago, I practically forgot, it don’t even really think of him as a friend. He’s Tom’s friend.”

“Who’s fucked you?”

“What?”

“He’s fucked you. Tell me, is he the guy that look your cherry?” his face severe, his voice spiteful.

“Donnie, I’m not talking about this. This is stupid, it was so long ago.”

“Ahhh, so he did.”

“Donnie it doesn’t even matter.”

“It doesn’t even matter. It doesn’t even matter, of course it fucking matters.” He spat your words back at you. “I’m not allowed to say anything huh? You sitting there giving me the third degree over some imaginary fuck but I’m not allowed to say shit about some guy who’s been all up in your cunt.”

Your eyes filled with tears, face flushed and red. How the hell had you got here? Donnie was right he hadn’t done anything wrong. How had your own insecurities about Jessica escalated so much? You should have told him about Greg, but you were honest with him about the reasons why. It was so long ago and meant so very little now it seemed so irrelevant. You would never want him to feel uncomfortable. He’s everything to you, you would never cheat. It never crossed your mind. But was it really so horrible to cause such a reaction? How could Donnie be so cruel, so vicious?

The rest of the drive home was short and silent. You looked out of the window and did you best to keep your tears from falling. Donnie whole body was tense, both fists clenched on the wheel – seething. You reached the house and got out without a word and thankfully found keys quickly so that you didn’t need to fumble to get inside, your heart pounding in your ears, mouth filled with saliva, throat tight. You heard the car door slam when you were already at the front door and then the pad of his long strides behind you. Then his arms were around your middle pinning you to his chest – hard and burning.

“I’m sorry baby. I’m sorry. I don’t wanna fight. I’m sorry for shouting.” The soft southern drawl had returned, tender kisses to your hair, stretching round to your cheek, your tears flowed freely now as you were trapped listening. “I’m an asshole okay baby. A jealous asshole. I can’t stand it baby, the thought of you with anyone else.” He turned you to face him, his hands firmly gripping your arms, placing kisses to tear stained cheeks. “I tried baby, to laugh it off, but when you went off at me. I just…I just… you get it. You understand. You felt the same about that girl right.”

“Donnie, I wouldn’t ever...”

“I know, I know I wouldn’t either…” you couldn’t hide your emotions well enough and Donnie saw the briefest flash of doubt, “You think I would. Fuck. You do, don’t you?”

“I didn’t say that. I didn’t.”

He moved from you, huffed, clacked his teeth, gritted them to hold the anger back. He managed to swallow it and you saw his expression soften.

“I don’t want anyone else baby.”

Your head was in your hands, trying to make sense of it all, trying to comprehend your thoughts and feelings. This wasn’t all Jessica’s doing, she’d just pulled at a thread that was already loose, “I know… but…but you could have anyone…and you’re always away.”

“For work. For work baby.”

“But I don’t know,” you looked at him, eyes searching for something you didn’t really know, “you never tell me anything. I haven’t met any of your friends. I haven’t been to your place. You could have five kids tucked away somewhere and I wouldn’t know.”

“I’m not the only one who doesn’t say things,” it was a low blow and attempt to deflect.

“Fuck Greg okay. I forgot to mention it. It didn’t come up because it’s not well it’s not important to me. It didn’t even factor…”

He raised both of his hands, metal and flesh, to his face, dragging them downwards, before rubbing the scruff of his beard. He moved toward you again, reached to embrace you, “C’mon baby I don’t wanna fight. We were both stupid, jealous and stupid. I don’t wanna fight.” He kissed your neck, but it was different not affectionate nor seductive but manipulative, a way to get you to give in, to submit.

“Is that why you’re with me?”

“Huh?” he mumbled into your neck.

“Because I don’t fight back?” He stopped dead and stepped back, glaring. “You’re being mean because l’m fighting back, because I called you out.”

His Adam’s apple dipped, “Baby, I fight all the time, with everyone, every day. I don’t want to fight with you to, that not a bad thing.”

“Not if you’re the one calling the shots.”

“Baby, I don’t know what you want me to say…” There was silence and all the anger had left Donnie, his shoulders dropped in defeat and after what felt like the longest time he said, “Do you want me to go?”

\---X---

You awoke in the morning to an empty bed. Donnie had slept beside you, him in boxers and you in pjs. It was the first time you hadn’t been intimate in anyway. So close to each other but a huge chasm between you. You expected maybe that he’d gone home early, left a note, but you heard him in the kitchen. You found him there with a fresh pot of coffee and stirring pancake mix. Just in his underwear, a dish towel thrown over his shoulder interrupting the tanned muscular landscape of his chest. You bit your lip, how many times had your fingers traced the silver scars that laced his torso, grabbed his muscles for support and held his body close? Now, it felt as though you may never touch him again.

“Pancakes?” he asked, you simply nodded and took a seat at the counter. Donnie pottered around swiftly and efficiently. You weren’t a bad cook, but clumsy and messy, you would have twice as many bowls as he did and the surfaces, and yourself, would be covered in ingredients. You would have looked on in admiration except after last night it just highlighted the differences between you. He placed the first pancake on your plate, and you dutifully took a bite, “Good?” You gave a little nod and smile, but you couldn’t hold it together, memories of the hurtful words and the overwhelming new distance between you was simply too much to contain. You looked down and breathed deeply doing everything in your power to suppress your feelings. “Baby?” but you shook your head, if you spoke, you’d cry or worse break something forever.

Donnie put the spatula down and came to you, his voice was still the soft dreamy tune it always had been but he was detached too, he’d normally hold you, kiss you but he refrained from even the lightest touch. “Baby, you ok?” You shook you head again and pinched the bridge of your nose, “Baby you gotta tell me what to do?” he knelt down to look at you, both hand now on either side of your seat. “Baby, I love you. That hasn’t changed. I just… what can I do?” You forced yourself to look at him and he reached to touch your cheek, the first time he’d touched you since you felt the world fall apart. “Do you love me?”

“Of course, I do,” you said, not even leaving a beat.

“You’re still sore and about the jealousy thing?”

“No. Not really. We were both kinda wrong.” Your voice was quiet, more composed that you expected.

“So, what is it?”

“I just think we can’t really carry on like this.” He looked as if you’d ripped his heart from him. “I just mean when we’re are together, well alone together, it’s great but, but there’s stuff that we just haven’t been dealing with.”

“Like?”

“Clearly, jealousy” He raised his eyebrows, “and insecurity about being apart. Do you really not wonder what I do when I’m not with you?”

“No.” he snapped, too quick. You stared, and he turned his eyes away. “What do you want me to take you to work?” a tone of condescension creeping in.

“No, but maybe, maybe I could come visit you, where you live.”

Donnie stood up and rubbed the back of his neck, “You wanna come to Mexico?”

“Maybe, I mean it is weird I’ve never been.”

“I didn’t think you’d want to.”

“So, I can’t.”

“No, you can. It’s just I work long hours and you’d be alone most of the time. That’s why it’s better here.”

“So that’s a yes?”

“And that would make you feel better, seeing my apartment?” he was still rubbing his neck, brows furrowed as if it was too simple.

“Well, it would be a start, it would help. I really would like to see where you live.”

“Okay,” he shrugged, “we’re good?”

“We will be.” The emptiness began to fill with hope, the distance began close. Donnie leaned over to kiss your lips. Deep and loving. Your Donnie was back, your lover returning after battle. He pushed forward with his tongue, there was no mistaking his intentions and you smiled because clearly in Donnie’s mind all the trouble had passed.

“You know some people say the best sex is make up sex.” He chuckled, his hands skirting around you, parting your knees with his body.

“Oh, they do, do they?’’

“Uh huh and I think we can spend all morning saying sorry to each other.”

“What about breakfast?”

“Can wait.” His attention turning back to kissing you.

“And after we say sorry what then?” you ask as his fingers began pushing up your top, exploring your skin.

“Well, then I fuck you till you beg me to stop.” He moved to you could see his grin and the playful wickedness in his eyes.

“Donnie!” you swatted his arm as you smirked.

“What? You know what else, we should call Greg and Jess, put them on speaker…”

“Seriously, behave.”

“I am fucking serious!” and with that he lifted you up over his shoulder and you squealed as he headed towards the bedroom.

“Stove?!” you could feel Donnie chuckle as he went to the kitchen. He checked the stove was off, put the rest of the mix in the fridge, all the while you resting on his shoulder like the towel, happier than you had woken, aching for intimacy of Donnie’s touch. Then he continued in his quest for forgiveness.


End file.
